A programmable logic device (PLD) that includes non-volatile memory may retain data without power. The data retained in the non-volatile memory may be used for various purposes. A portion of the retained data may be configuration data used to program the logic and routing resources of the PLD to perform a specific function. In addition, a portion of the retained data may be accessible by the programmed device. The retained data may also include operating state of the configured function preserved during power-down of the PLD.
Generally a specific protocol is required to be implemented in the configured function to gain access to the retained data in the non-volatile memory. Reformatting of the retained data may further be required to enable application reading and writing of the retained data. A developer of an application for a PLD may devote significant effort in implementing the specific protocol and the data reformatting in the configured function. That effort may discourage development of applications using retained data from a non-volatile memory included in the PLD.
The present invention may address one or more of the above issues.